


MekBoss Internal Thoughts

by musicdramalove



Series: MekBoss Pre-Finding Out Their Mutual Feelings [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicdramalove/pseuds/musicdramalove
Summary: This is my version of MekBoss’ internal thoughts during their (pre-finding out their mutual feelings) scenes.
Relationships: Mek/Boss (My Engineer)
Series: MekBoss Pre-Finding Out Their Mutual Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745785
Kudos: 23





	MekBoss Internal Thoughts

Ep3:

Band-Aid scene:  
Mek: He is so sweet and caring, seeing my cuts and immediately putting a Band-Aid over them.  
Boss: Why is he looking at me like that, I am only putting a Band-Aid over his cuts?

Ep4:

Blister scene:  
Boss: Why is he saying such kind words today when he usually scolds me? He is acting strange today…  
Mek: Although I can’t tell him I love him as more than a friend, I can at least say that I worry about him, but even that, I can only pass off as a joke. I can’t let him know I am serious, that those words are true.

Ep5:

Reading Script scene:  
Boss: Why are the words he is saying sound like he means it all? That he wants to tell me he loves me, that he has always loved me and was just hiding his feelings because we are friends. I may feel that way, but he cannot really mean it. He is just such a good actor.  
Mek: I can only tell him how I feel in this way, that I’m just joking/teasing, that I’m just acting, but I can never tell him it is real.

Ep6:

Leaving after eating with cast and crew scene:  
Boss: He is the main actor, I am just a corpse, a nobody. Tons of people are vying for his attention, I don’t fit nor belong next to him. He shouldn’t have to be spending time with me, least send me home. He would probably like having those girls send him home than be with me anyway.  
Mek: Is he alright?

Ep8:

Biking scene:  
MekBoss: I wish we could stay in this moment forever, bike til the end of time. Too bad the bike broke.

Fon couldn’t make it to bike date (special) scene:  
Mek: Why does it pain me more seeing him sad than seeing him happy on a date with Fon? I will try my best to cheer him up and be by side until he feels better again.  
Boss: He is so sweet and caring, he remembers that I wanted to eat Thai barbecue.

Ep9:

After Mek closes his door on Boss after refusing to teach Boss how to play guitar scene:  
Boss: Am I just this hopeless, that you refuse to help me now?  
Mek: Why do you keep doing this me? It just hurts so much. I feel like a mess.

Mek opens door and finds Boss still there scene:  
Mek: I can’t not help him seeing him like this. Ugh, fine I will just help him.  
Boss: He finally came out to see me 😊

Mek teaching Boss how to play guitar scene:  
Mek: His simple “Thank you” sways my heart. He is so close that I can only stare in awe.  
Boss: I like his arm around my shoulder, I like being so close to him, it feels so warm.

Mek playing song for Boss scene:  
Mek: This song is about how I feel being with you.  
Boss: Why does this song bring out my feelings for you, it can’t be, these are my feelings towards Fon.

After Mek brings drunk Boss to his place scene:  
Boss: I love you Mek, but I can only love you as a best friend, because that is all you think of me as.  
Mek: It is enough that he loves me even if it is just as a best friend. I rather that than lose him forever. I love you too Boss 😊

Ep 11:

Praying scene:  
Boss: I’m glad he is here with me right now.  
Mek: He says such ridiculous things, but he is so cute, I love him. 

Post kissing scene:  
Boss: Why did he kiss me? He doesn’t like me that way...  
Mek: Screw it, I already kissed him, I blew my cover, I’m just going to come completely clean. He thinks no one cares about him, well I will show him that I do. I cared about him since the beginning. I thought losing him forever would be the most painful thing, but this is, allowing him to continue to think and talk so lowly of himself, when he is such a wonderful person.


End file.
